The Le Fay Story
by Stockiebasher97
Summary: A story that I came up with after the Spiderman Halloween special, about an OC and Morgan Le Fay
1. Black Rose

The silver moonlight danced off the shimmering water of a nearby lake as Alastor Demuir, an immortal, sat waiting for his enthrallment to arrive, so focused was he on her arrival, he did not even fathom the pellets of rain falling around him.

A short while later, a white stallion rode up, with a ravishing beauty upon it's back. Morgan le Fay, the evil witch, who had a soft spot for her beloved Alastor. The steed halted as the silhouetted man rose to offer his hand in aid of Morgan abandoning the horse for travelling on foot. His tanned right hand, being held by her soft, pale one. It felt like a peach wrapped in velvet. Slowly, more and more of her long hemmed midnight blue gown fell to the damp grass beneath their feet until finally the two lovers eyes met each other.

Her emerald green orbs stared deeply, longingly into his sapphire ones. The wind whipped through the lush green forest shadowed in the dead of night and caused the sorceress' long brown locks lay back in the air. His short black hair stayed, only briefly flapping when the speed of the breeze picked up. At a tantalizing speed, she reached out and her ivory hand rubbed against his darkened skin. He reached in and pulled her into a deep kiss, it was truly magical. She reached round his head and wrapped her hands together, to prevent this mystical embrace from finishing.

"I've missed you, my love." Alastor said in his strong Scotch accent.

"And I you, dear." Said the female warlock with a sovereign aura surrounding her.

He picked her up the way a groom picks up his blushing bride and took her to a small picnic, that he'd layed out for them earlier. Leaving her lying on the rug, he produced a black rose from inside his long red cloak, which covered everything from his neck down.

"Shall I compare thee to a black rose."

"Beautiful, deadly and very rare. How poetic." was the soft reply from the enchantress.

He said, "You are all of that and so much more. We could rule this land and it's people with the snap of our fingers."

"Life is never that simple. Snapping our fingers is just snapping our fingers, conquest is still just as _facile_. And it will wait for a while. Soon, I shall be empress, but tonight I am your paramour and you are my beloved. If only all of time could be so blissful."

"Our little excursions are becoming more frequent and less conspicuous. Will your husband not discover us." He said, quietly, with venom occupying the mention of her coward husband.

"He barely notices anything beyond his next whore, much less our little trysts. Besides, when the time comes, after I've plucked his heart out piece by oh, so delicious piece, he will interrupt us no longer." She said, while walking around him.

"Then let us sate our appetite. My darling."

"Oh but you are so wicked. We should, and I think I shall skip straight to dessert." giving him a captivating look. No magic was required for him to agree to her whims.

The next morning, they awoke to the chirp of robins at the break of day. "Good morning, my suitor." He gave her a quick kiss on her pale cheek.

He brushed the cloak off his back to warm her while he retrieved his clothes. He came back in time to see Merlin, the grand wizard, trap his angelic love inside a small pendant. A pendant in the shape of a rose, ebony in tone.

For what seemed like an eternity, he carried that amulet, as he explored the world. But the more he navigated the surface of the Earth, the less and less he wished for what he had over a millennium ago. His name was no longer Alastor Demuir, it was Dafoe Jordans. On the Hallowed Eve, the day of terror. October 31st, the year of our lord 2014. The weary old man, despite still looking _plein de_ vie, was sitting on a Manhattan rooftop, as a friendly local, Peter Parker, or Spiderman to those at S.H.I.E.L.D, him included. That was his new aim, not to control the world, but to protect it's beauty and innocence.

"Looks like someone has women problems." Was the still maturing voice of the Spider-Man. He took the rose necklace from him and studied it peculiarily.

"I suggest you hand that back, before you find yourself sprawled over the street below." Intimidated, the teen gave him the flower back. "Off to the Camelot exhibit at the museum, I take it. You could always ask me."

"I know, but I prefer the fabled ideologies of Camelot to the truth." Came the honest reply from the hero.

"Very well, I may join you later. Maybe I can finally let her go. She loved Camelot, did you know that, thought it magic beyond belief." in a gruff voice.

5 Hours later

He walked up to the doors of the history museum. Opening the great, wooden entrance as it creaked. He heard the maniacal laugh of one Jack O'Lantern, floating about.

"It's like Chinese New Year 1968 all over again, how many times do I have to say this. Pumpkins. Don't. Kill. People." Angered, before knocking said monster head first into a wall.

He heard terrified screams from children, coming from the Camelot Exhibit. Rapidly, he attempted to find his way round the museum, but kept getting lost because the museum didn't update their maps.

The shrieks died out just as he reached the door to the Camelot Exhibit. Kicking it open, he didn't notice anything odd. That was until the demonic sounding female voice said "Well now look who bothered to.." before stuttering and fading. "Alastor, is that you. Please tell me it's you."

Smiling sorrowfully," I am Alastor Demuir no longer. I am now Dafoe Jordans. Times may have changed, I may have changed, but I've never forgotten you, Miss Le Fay."

The azure aura surrounding the witch faltered and she slowly lowered to the ground, wearing only the red cape, which hid her modesty. "Oh, I should probably fix this. Shouldn't I." As she said that, the cloak started to change forming a long, blood red dress, in the likeness of her old one. She took a piece of scrap metal from a nearby pile, it became a diadem with a gorgeous floral pattern intricately woven into it.

"I've missed you, my angel. You are just as irresistable as ever, 1000 years won't change that, neither will a thousand more." He said, obviously happy to see her.

"A millenium, what of Camelot?" The sorceress said, shocked.

"The stuff of fables and fairy stories now. It fell to time, one enemy very few can escape."

"But you did, as I always knew you would, love finds a way of prevailing. A love as strong as ours, the heavens couldn't keep us apart forever."

"Oh, I have your little souvenir." I said, tossing her the black rose._  
><em>

"Well my dear, now all that's left to do is dominate the world."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. The name you take is like a promise you keep, Alastor promised to love and cherish you as long as he lived, but I'm not Alastor, I'm Dafoe and my duty is to protect the world from all evil. Including you."

"Well now, we can't have that can we. Well I'll just have to find someone, nay, make someone to aid me." As she was saying this, the shadows next to her warped, twisted and contorted into the image of Alastor Demuir.

His voice echoed, almost as if there were two of him. "Hahahaha. Well, it looks like the world is in our palms. Is that not true my dear."

"Indeed, now away with our soon to be servant." A gust of wind blew him straight out of the room, and straight into the room with the cavemen and a brunette tied to a pole.

"Well now I'm fairly certain Night at the Museum was a film, not a play." he said jokingly.

The western brown hair said, explicitly frustrated "A witch is trying to take over the world..."

"With an evil knight version of me." He interrupted.

"... With an evil knight version of you, I'm about to be pre-historic man lunch: and you think this is the time to make jokes."She continued.

"Rather now, than when no one else will hear them."

He unsheathed his twin blades which connected to form one, and severed the bonds keeping her attached to that pole. At that moment a skeletal Triceratops stampeded into the room, with Spider-Man and the 4 other kids mounted on it's back. The emaciated dinosaur knocked him straight into a long hall adorned with royal purple drapes and torches to light the way.

At the other end, Alastor walked into the room, and drew his slightly darker equivalent of Dafoe's twin blades, in his abnormally alabaster armor with the long red cape attached. " I feel we've co-existed for long enough, imposter."

"'Imposter',say's the man who is literally a shadow of his former self."

"Arm yourself because no one else here will save you."

"You never saw me change."

They charged each other, and locked swords in the center. After a brief push for control, Demuir gained the upper hand and pushed him back towards the exhibit.

"Your head will look good adorning my personal chariot."

"Well at least shadow-me still has a sense of nostalgia."

Then Jordans twisted to force them into the room with Morgan, just as the sword that reanimated her was placed into it's rightful position.

The twin voiced monstrosity screamed "Nooooooo. You foolish child do you know what you've done. You, imposter, fuse with me, once again, to rescue her."

The shadows flowed straight into the sleeves of his metal overcoat and quick as lightning he grabbed the lady as the seal closed.

"I will take her to Asgard, she'll be safe there under the watchful eyes of Odin and Thor. In the meantime, Spiderman, you need to congratulate them. We'd never have survived this night if not for them."


	2. Escape from Asgard

Chaos. That was all Morgan could see from her cell. Chaos. Demons had crashed through the wall at the far end of the prison hall, the large one with grotesque facial features and boar-like tusks was freeing every group of inmates he passed. Except herself and one other, the lanky man with greasy raven hair who occupied the enclosure opposite her own. His pasty skin seemed translucent in the fires that broke out because of the riotous inmates.

The creature started to wander away from the cell and towards the crowd of people battling.

"If you want Odin, try the staircase to the left." The lanky man says, in a care-free way.

She stared intently as the monstrosity pondered first on whether to take his advice, and second on whether he should rip him in half or not. Thinking the better of it, he chose to follow the man's instructions and not devour him.

After the pig-behemoth ascended the staircase and out of earshot, she spoke with a sense of urgency to her fellow convict "Why did you tell them where to find your family, I have a pitch black heart, but even I don't want people to hurt my own flesh and blood."

"I did not tell him where my family is, I told him where my false father is."

"But your mother…" was all she could muster before the jet black haired man almost yelled back

"She is not my mother."

Distraught and upset, she continued to read her new favourite book, Romeo and Juliet, in an attempt to calm herself. She liked this particular epic, because it reminded her of herself and Alastor, Jordans, whatever he called himself now. Two star-crossed lovers, forced apart by the hands of fate. She missed him, nearly a millennium apart, one night together, if that, her imprisonment in Asgard, despite all of that, she still struggled, emotionally, to get by on a day to day basis without him, she'd only been there for nine days.

She must have dozed off, because when she woke up to the sound of footsteps echoing down the lengthy stairway, she was surprised to see her adoration step away from a strong clean-shaven blonde man, in an unusual helm and red cape. He went to converse with the prisoner opposite her.

"Missed me yet." The tanned man with brown hair said, a sheepish simper on his gorgeous face.

"Were this wall not in my way, I'd slap that grin off your smug face. You know better than to taunt Morgan Le Fay." She said, half joking, half serious.

"Your ever intimidating presence. Yeah, didn't stop me when we first met, won't stop me now."

She was about to reciprocate, but the sound of a table being thrown in the room across from her stopped her wit dead in its tracks. The sound of his sweet voice, that strong Scottish accent, brought her out of her stupor.

"Just thinking on something, when we first met each other, I hated everything about you, you heritage, your skills, your appearance. So why do I love you?" He said leaning in closer to the transparent wall of energy that separated them.

With a seductive grin, she retorted "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." She stood up and kissed the barrier, her black lips leaving their mark, before continuing, "Now, I need some sleep. A lady without sleep is no lady at all."

"Not that you were ever a lady to begin with." Was the wisecrack reply she got as he left the hall and rose up the stairs.

She grinned as she fell asleep, that was the main thing she missed about him, his incredible sense of humour.

A few hours later, the two men returned, taking the lanky man with them, away from her.

She beckoned her sweetheart over and pleaded with him to free her from her bonds.

"I'll go anywhere, do… almost anything, just please get me out of here." She cried.

He looked over at his companion, who just shrugged his extremely large shoulders.

"Alright, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said, with full intention of being serious.

But like an oversexed cat, the femme fatale replied "Why, afraid I'll run away, break your heart, or find some other man."

"No, I know you won't do that, it's because I worry for you." The barricade dropped and the four of them all left the prison.

The blonde said "Loki, will you stop that." in a Norse voice, as his half-brother from what she could gather was changing from person to person between pillars. First he was himself, then Captain America, then Jane Foster: the blonde's object of infatuation, then a guard. The tall, strong demi-god slammed his half-brother against a pillar and bade us all be quiet as two guards were just out of hearing distance.

They ran quickly to a ship that had crashed through the main hall, and began to take off. Along the way, many of the blonde's friends gave the same threat, 'If you betray him, I'll kill you.'

The last one, a gruff gargantuan man with an enormous muzzle of a beard gave the threat, to which the spindly man, whom the threats were aimed at, gave a sarcastic retort, "Yes, well evidently, there'll be a queue."

On the ship, Jordans told the scrawny Loki "If you betray him…"

"What, you'll kill me too?"

"No, I'll congratulate you for having the balls to cross him, then let everyone else kill you." Smiling for the first part, and making a straight face to finish the sentence.

"Oh. So only slightly better."

"Only slightly."

Loki then said to his brother "You do know how to fly this thing, don't you. You said you knew how to fly."

Irritated he said back "No, I said how hard could it be."

Eventually they became airborne and flew off over a long azure blue lake, while being shot at by Asgardians in spaceships. After a few minutes of life threatening flight, Thor punched Loki out of the open door, before Jordans swept Morgan up bridal style.

Worried, she said "Of all the times to ask me this question, NOW is the time you feel to be most appropriate."

"No, I just wanted us to seem more sophisticated than our cohorts." He said before stepping out and freefalling into a floating ship, with Jane Foster, the real one, Loki, face first into the floor, with no way to stand, and Thor on one knee as well as a short blonde friend of his, who looked remarkably like one of the Three Musketeers.

Some stuff happened, it was all a blur, with neither of Morgan or Jordans recalling anything.

Until they crash landed.


End file.
